User talk:Saris Khan
Archived talk [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive1|'1']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive2|'2']] Deemun Slayaz Sure, i'm in Xho -- (Talk) 16:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hex Request for Pylich hey Saris can you hex this please? http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/64383 only the biohazard pyro one. BlackPhan (talk) 14:15, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Some medic hexes Hey, could you give the improved physics and maps to these medic skins? http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=101538 http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=121047 ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright thanks for the tip. I'll try figure it out. ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Deus Ex Request Hey saris, Can you hex this skin for me please, it's for a certain character I want to make a picture of in gmod. Also, as you will see, this character's misc and hat colours differ slightly, so if you can, can you colour them the correct colour. The heroes tail should be marginally easy, im not sure about the terrorizer though, but can you give it a try? Thanks in advance Stylx Me gusta Xho -- (Talk) 15:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay, sorry bout being impatient XD, hope your internet gets back on soon :) Stylx (talk) 17:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I love and hate winter, I love it because I like the cold temperatures, I hate it because my immune system goes to hell and I always get really ill, so I have made little to no progress, with that and college it might take a while. I just hope it doesn't become a J.D Aussie 3 situation again, lets hope, i'll try and get onto finishing it when I am a bit better, honestly i'm not in the best mood too, I can relate XD still, hope your interwebs get back on soon :3 Stylx (talk) 19:12, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Six man tennis character change Hi saris Just wanna give a suggestion to use paintraingineer instead of OH in the tennis I'll explain later Stylx Hey saris, the reason why I didn't sign with ~ ~ ~ ~ is because i was in college and i wasn't logged into my wikia account, that also my explanation for the brief message, i'll explain fully now. Thing is, the antagonist's gimmick is stealing other freaks "special" powers and abilities, and apart from his chocolate bar transformation, Official Heavy is a human who is rather strong. Paintraingineer on the other hand has an ability that we could exploit, his head decapitation immunity, as we have at least two characters with bladed weapons (Cyborneer and Medizard), he can use the immunity to his advantage in the finale. Also, I think paintraingineer's fight would be interesting, as i have the courageous RED paintraingineer in mind for the tennis, as he has a golden wrench, Doppelganger can go in with Cyborneers powers, being able to absorb some of the power of the wrench to power up, and then technically clobber paintraingineer XD I just think his abilities can be exploited more, despite me being in favour of paintraingineer, official heavy is still a perfectly viable option. Stylx (talk) 17:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) 'nother hex request Could you hex this and this for me please? --Will it blend? - Most likely. 17:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Flying Medic I'll delete the page if it doesn't count as a Freak. And the code thing, I just recently started editing Wiki pages and am still learning. Sorry for the trouble I may have caused. Tone Soldier Does the Tone Soldier count as a Freak? EDIT: So I will try to make him a page, but I don't really know how those templets work, so please forgive that. Finally! The custom skins. Here you go! The skins I said I was going to give you for hexin' http://www.mediafire.com/?u9zylu2kxymjllj The ks_headalt2 for Karma Soldier is optional, as I'm not sure if I like it or not, so you don't have to hex that if you don't feel the need to. Thank you as always...and have fun! Honorcrocketts (talk) 01:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Honorcrocketts. GAYPENIS, yay or nay? I was told to ask you, so here it is. Can GAYPENIS be considered a freak? He started out as a OC for his creator, but became more like a freak. -this previously unsigned comment is from User:Lamango Nein. GotterakaThing 17:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Battles between TF2 freaks Is it okay to add pages describing Battles between two TF2 freaks? For example, making a page about a video on YouTube where Painis Cupcake and Piss Cakehole encounter each other? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I haven't asked him yet, but is this good for a start? Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 13:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 14:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) MiLordGalvatron, I think we must do something with people (and their freaks) that to get over the rule of a freak having videos make a uber poorly made video. Quite possibly JUST to appear here. Think we could get some kind of restriction to this, like a number of admins have to approve of the freak got get it in? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Saris, for my next Gmod I'm going to need the map of the prison Robosol and Madic are kept in. Could you provide me with it? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me LordGavitron. I edited a wiki page i've contributed and fixed it. Sherman fixed it. But i would register a complaint that KugaWattan deleted it. Please contact me at my email:Pumkinfaicboi@gmail.comHaunsel Frost (talk) 07:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Hansel Frost. So at the start of the month I made a video introducing a Freak called Crouton Haircut, a soldier with a box for a body who spits out a random object when you put a key in his mouth. Considering the amount of... lackluster, freak pages that have been swarming the place lately with horrid videos as shoddy excuse for their placement, I figure I should come and ask for the okay regarding making one for Crouton. I think it might be a bit premature anyway. HBKGames (talk) 00:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) hi actually i need some help making a new Freak, wasnt sure where to look so Ill ask you about it to quote the medic 'i have no idea' where to start, i have the freak just about set up visually, and i wanna start him on here and make him free game for ppl to use in their videos im already seemingly overwhelmed by this style of chat lol ^^' if u wanna my steam is PaulPer (kinda gives away what type of freak im making) thank you so much for any help you can give in advance! Paulper (talk) 19:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) didnt hear back from you just checking in... Paulper (talk) 16:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) 1,000 Subs Well done on the 1,000 Subs. NOW MAKE SOMETHING MOOV Xho -- (Talk) OI SARIS VANDALISM ALERT Xho -- (Talk) 20:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Noted. Thanks Saris. ShermanZAtank (talk) 13:36, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Me again (yay) I've got a hex job for you but I also need Kuga to reskin it, so I have no clue how make this work. http://tf2.gamebanana.com/skins/120376 There's the link, catching Kuga is gonna be a task and a half. Xho -- (Talk) 22:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC)